Author Fighters: The Satyr of Chiloé
by JeanKazuhiza
Summary: Many virgin women are being abducted by El Trauco in the Isle of Chiloé, and it s up to Jean Kazuhiza and the F.A.F. to find out why and stop him at any cost.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Lustful Dwarf**

It was one of these romantic nights, in that a couple of lovers could go to lost itself in the woods of the Isle of Chiloé.

In fact, a man and a woman were searching forget themselves from the world into a paradise of pasion and receiving charm where the only thing that matters was to love each other.  
>The man nail the woman against a tree, while shee showed her affection, smiling and looking at him in a shy way but requited and gentle.<p>

She hugged him gently her lover, the moon was bathing with it's white light, the night was in presence of a romance which wanted to flourish, a romance that never looked to end.  
>This would be the perfect night for them.<p>

Nothing could disturb that love.

With exception of a tree that felt down somewhere in the surroudings where they where, the man got a knife, to defend himself, in these days no one knew who or what would attack around the corner, it could be a bear, a puma or a delinquent.  
>The knife had a wooden handle y the sharp edge was made of strong steel, so shap that it was enought to cut or put down his victim, at least<p>

The man slowly walked, taking his lover's hand, to give cofidence and security of while they're togheter, they'll know how to take care of each other and get out safely from this situation.

With knife on his hand, the man looked everywhere, cautiously, his eyes where turning constantly to other parts with his cold steel weapon. From one of the branches, a pair of yellowish eyes were shining inside of a humanoid figure of short height, his stare went menacing.

The man turned his look to the creature, and fearful, he threw a scream of pain while feeling that his bones were shattering, and was falling down into the wet green ground, a red liquid started to flow slowly out of his body, meanwhile this man, felt the last minutes of life were dissipating.

The woman filled with horror, upon seeing her lover, lying on the ground lifeless, runs away terrified in the forest, her existence has been decorated with one murder, the sky was covered with black slim clouds, accompanying her a full moon that reflected on her ocular globes, her pharynx was breathing nothing else than fear, a bad movement and it would the end of her.

Then she tried to catch her breath and seeing that everything was calm, a few minutes passed, then she walked slowly in silence to avoid calling any attention.

But this calmness turning into nothing when she felt the roots a tree being separated from the soil, precisely a tree falled in front of her, what it made her got unprepared and to her fear, she encountered herself with a dwarf who was wearing a cone-shapped hat, brownish skin and legs made of stump, on his right hand was holding a stone axe and on the other hand was wearing a magic wooden stick.

The dwarf gazed at the young girl that was terrified, and only with doing it, she paralyzed her instantly, she couldn't do nothing to defend herself. The dwarf got nearer, calmly, then she looked at her in a pervertful way and threw his breath on her, she could now move freely, but her emotions weren't neither panic of fear, it was affection for the dwarf who was just caught her, then she lied herself on the ground, expecting that the ogre would caress her.

But the dwarf, just grabbed and took her away to the forests, while she slept slowy in his arms, into the most deepest forest.

This was the leyend of El Trauco...

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, i came up with something original! By God's Sake.<strong>

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy it! n_n R&R**


	2. Emergency Meeting

**LatAm Brigade Headquarters**

Location: Cajón del Maipo

El Cajón del Maipo, a beautiful and quiet place, where the most courageous souls would challenge the virtues of the mother nature, by making long walk trips, extreme sports and another eco-turístical activities.

Its complicated geography makes it the perfect place to challenge your mind and body, but besides, it was the proper place to relax down and forget the disturbing and endless noise of the city.

In these places, there's no house or cabin where do live any people, but sometimes, life can bring you surprises, surprises of every kind.

Like this one.

A flying object was about to descend on the terrains covered of dust and minced stones. The object was made of a stainless dark green iron like a garden under the rain, the form it had was like an hybrid mix of a 50's Lockheed and a war helicopter, its windows had an orange shining. At the top of this object, a few propellers were spinning fast, but they were losing speed while the vehicle was about to land over the soil.

"Bluejay to Rassler?" asked a voice inside the vehicle, the voice sound like a hipster on his 20's. "Bluejay to Rassler, do you copy?"

"Rassler, Bluejay?" asked puzzled another voice. This one sounded bolder and emphatic than the previous voice.

The young voice replied, while laughing, "It's me, Mordecai."

"Mordy, i think we don't have codenames yet, ...I don't think it's meaningful at all" responded the other voice. "Just land that art war helicopter right here and don't get out of it until my signal."

"Understood" responded Mordecai.

The vehicle landed into the zone, and its motors stopped being in motion. After eight seconds of silence, the ground went down with the vehicle while two gates were closing slowly the hole where the vehicle entered.

The platform was descending slowly, with a sound that could be like a sci-fi movie. After a half-minute, the platform finally descend into it's (change this to "its") original position, shrouded in darkness.

However, it wouldn't last long. The spotlights came on and broke through the darkness, except for the lower part of the plane-helicopter.

Then, a figure appeared**.** H**e** was a very well-built youngster, with brown short hair, brown eyes and white skin. He was wearing a huaso hat, a poncho, white wristsbands, blue jeans and leather boots. He was the man whom the pilot was talking. This was the young wrestler, Jean Kazuhiza.

"Well, Mordy, you can get out!" ordered Kazuhiza, while crossing his arms and smiled(replace all this with "smiled") while his gaze was directed to the vehicle. The vehicle opened its gates slowly.

Finally, an anthropomorphic bluejay stepped out of the vehicle. It was Mordecai, the resident pilot of the LatAm Brigade. You didn't tell me you were about give me a signal?" he asked, confused.

"I already gave it to you, I told you to get out" said Jean, who was about to chuckle. "Don't get mad at me**,** because you never asked what kind of signal."

Mordecai just palmed his head.

"Come on, we've got work to do" said Jean as he and Mordecai walked into the base. They headed towards the meeting room, which was mosque-shaped, with a round table, made with the finest and hard cobalt, in the middle of the room.

In the same room, there was an enormous computer with a big screen, and it hadmany buttons and a microphone.

As Jean and Mordecai were about to sit down, three other people walked in: Buck Tuddrusel, the marksman of the LatAm Brigade, Assurancetourix, the resident bard, and Ai Enma, the Hell Girl.

"Hey, Jean!" greeted Tuddrusel with a smile, raising his hand and showing his big teeth. "What's the ruckus?"

"How are you, Buck?" asked Jean. "Where are Dave and the others?"

"They decided to stay with Sportbullet**.**They just wanted to have a bit of fun" replied Buck, somewhat shy.

"I won't ask nothing in that case" said Jean, standing up from his chair and putting his hands on his hips.

"How's going your girlfriend, the witchling?" asked Assurancetourix, while holding his infamous arp.

Jean sighed in sorrow. "Our relationship goes as always, but lately she's too sensible"

"Sensible, what do you mean with-"

"Menstruation" said Enma, cutting Assourancetourix. "It's something that only girls can understand."

"That's sad, because I was thinking on composing songs about your romance-"

"NO!" snapped Buck and Enma in unison. This made Assurancetourix mutter in anger.

"Cut the crap! Let's watch TV!" said Mordecai. Then he walked to the computer and pressed a few buttons.

The screen entered with static; it was not only a TV set, but also a communicator**. **Suddenly, the screen finally caught the transmission of a newsreel, showing a female journalist talking word by word.

"We have a report of a woman that has disappeared. There may have beenanother abduction victim on behalf of El Trauco, a being that kidnaps virgin women and seduces them to have relationships with them and leave them pregnant. This adds to a long list of women who have disappeared without a trace. However, none of this has been proved a fact, since the same Trauco is a originary myth of Chiloé. The woman has been not indentify..."

Jean was left in shock upon hearing the word **Trauco** on his ears**.** Everysyllable, every consonant, ran through his timpani, and in his mind, it generated a feeling totally crude and horrible**. **He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His heart started beating like if it wanted to explode for the unbearable fear it was feeling.

"Mordecai, make contact with Sportbullet and call Dave quickly, then prepare our new vehicle!"

Mordecai nodded, accepting the order.

"Assurancetourix, come with me, and prepare your things!" ordered Jean, while walking towards the hangar where Mordecai and he have entered earlier.

"Where are we going?" asked Assurancetourix, scratching his head.

"To the Author Fighters Base" replied Jean looking at his Gaul friend. The other members that were there felt surprised upon Jean's reaction. They never saw their leader, filled with fear and confusion.

Location: F.A.F Base, Los Angeles, California.

Upon arriving the base of the F.A.F., Jean demanded to the leader of the group, DarkPaladinmon, to make a meeting with all the Author Fighters, about the problem they had to deal with it. Jean knew that upon joining this group, besides being leader of the LatAm Brigade, it would bean enormous responsibility on him. With this tragedy occurring in his home country, he wasn't going to allow failure.

The Author Fighters reunited quickly in a crystaline table, each one sat down in their respective chairs.

JC 619, one of Jean's best friends, sat down and shrugged his arms. "Jean, what's going on, what's the idea behind this meeting?"

The Chilean wrestler was standing up, and he was rubbing his head. He was anxious and worried. He knew, after arranging the meeting, that he had to tell them everything, especially the risks**.**

"Guys, we have bad news" declared Jean as he walked around the table, his voice laced with gloom. "El Trauco is on the loose, and it's kidnapping more virgin women than usual."

"The what?" asked Hurricane's Quill puzzled, who was sitting in the half of the table.

"Trauco?" asked Rook, who was sitting down at Quill's left side.

"And anyone who tries to face it, it might end injured for life or dying trying" added Jean, as he put his right hand over the table.

"Wait a minute, Jean" said Phantos, a white hedgehog, and also another of Jean's friends. "We have no idea what are you talking about, so tell us, what is this Trauco we're talking right now?"

A few seconds of silence ensued.

"Phantos, what you're about to listen, is nothing compared to what you or anyone of the Author Fighters or our alllies had faced before and believe when I tell you that the chances to survive this are few." replied Jean.

"El Trauco, it's a demon of short height, who has feet made of stump and a cone-shaped hat. He wields a magic stick known as Pahueldún, and also an axe made of stone, which it's said that he's capable of cut down a tree with only three swings."

Jean stopped walking as he turned to the Authors.

"But, El Trauco is mostly known for abducting virgin women whom he sees to have relationships with them, his victims are left with a few wounds due to his physiology and if it's told that if the woman gets pregnant and no one knows who's the father, it's because of el Trauco."

Some of the Authors talked to each other; some of them are just silent, realizing that what Jean said is a very shocking truth.

"However, according to the reports of the news and other sources, el Trauco it's only seducting them and taking them to it's hideout, and to make things worse is that there's now a fatal victim" added Jean.

DarkPaladinmon nodded before he stood up and walked over to Jean with a stern expression. Then, he put his hand on his shoulder. "Jean, you know this monster better than the rest of us. You'll take over as leader for this mission."

Jean looked at him with shock, but he nodded. "Thank you, chief."

"So, what's the plan?" asked JC while relaxing within his chair.

"We'll only take men to this mission"

"Just men?" asked confused Kitten Hachi-chan. "Why, Jean, why girls can't be with you guys in this mission?"

"We know how to take care of each other and ourselves!" added PhoenixofDarkness.

"Girls, the best you can do is to stay here, you'll be safer here if you're out of this, if anyone of you gets pregnant because of El Trauco, it would be my fault." said Jean sternly.

"Well, that's it, tomorrow we'll go to Chiloé, which it's located at the south of my country" ordered Jean. "So, prepare your bags and recruit allies who have expertise in magic and mythology".

They nodded and left the room to make preparations. However, there was one member that stayed behind. MistressofDawn, also known as Dawn to her friends, looked at Jean.

"Jean, just because there's a risk of any of the girls of the F.A.F. getting pregnant by El Trauco, you're putting us away from this mission?" she asked with her eyebrow raised as they walked down the hallway**.**

"Believe me, Dawn" replied Jean sighing. "You don't want to go to this mission. Besides, if I let you go with us, Jiro would kill me and turn me into his lunch of revenge." Jean added joking.

"Well, even if you don't let me go, at least could let know more about this Trauco?" she asked grabbing Jean's hand.

The wrestler looked at her comrade for a while, gazing at her eyes, which reflected desire and will.

Jean palmed his head knowing that she won't convince her to desist.

"Ok, Lobita" replied Jean, before groaning. "I hope you don't get nightmares just for talking about it."


	3. Hatebreed

The door of Jean's bedroom opened automatically upon detecting the presence of the Chilean wrestler and Dawn. As they enter into the room, Jean turned on the lights and Dawn saw that his room was decorated with posters of famous wrestlers. Particularly, in the right upper part of the room over Jean's bed, there were pieces of newspapers pasted in the wall. Most of them he appeared of them, either with his name on a wrestling tabloid or doing a shoot interview.

There was a wooden desk in the left part of the room with a silver notebook on top. Beside it was a filled bookshelf; Jean walked over and grabbed a "Chilota Mythology" book.

While looking the surroundings of the bedroom, Dawn turned to her fellow author. "I wasn't expecting that a wrestler like you would be interested in things like mythology" she commented.

"Dawn, if I know about these things it's because I learned them from school, not because I'm interested about them" replied Jean, somewhat emphatic. "I'm not an expert at mythology, but these things you learn them because of the Chilean lore, also, there's a point where in a chilean school that they obligue you to learn some words in mapuche, like it or not."

Jean opens the book and searches the page about the El Trauco. There was an illustration of the demon, and there was a description about it on the other page.

"So, this is the Trauco" said Dawn.

"Así es" responded Jean. Then, he gave her the book so she could look at it

"You say that he kidnaps virgin women?" asked Dawn, while looking at the illustration of the dwarf, who was wielding his stone axe. Then, as she turned the pages, she noticed a picture of a short, ugly woman. Her black hair was very long, and she wore a red dress. "Who's that?" She asked quizzically.

"It's La Fiura" replied Jean, looking at the book. "It's El Trauco's wife, besides being his daughter."

"His daughter?" asked the wolfgirl, surprised.

Jean sat down in his bed and looked at Dawn. "What you were waiting for? A lonely satyr?". Then he sighed as he added. "Chilota mythology is more complex than you believe."

Dawn stood up from Jean's bed as she sat on the wooden desk. "You told me you would tell me more about that demon."

"I didn't want to tell the others about the details until we're flying to Chiloe." Jean said before sighing. Then, he began to tell about his history.

"The origins of the Trauco are uncertain, but it's said that he's the bastard son of Caicai, the sea serpent, a product of the hatred that this creature felt to the human beings and the lack of respect the men had to sea, not recognizing the foods that it give us daily". he explained. "La Fiura, she was born product of the relationship that El Trauco had with La Condená, a woman who was in her middle age, whose appearance was a mix between the grotesque and the beauty."

Dawn widened her eyes as she heard the details. It sounded too perversion, like the Greek mythology.

"Despite marrying La Fiura, El Trauco doesn't seem to care for her at all, that's why he chases beautiful women, mostly virgins, to satisfy his lust." ended Jean, then he stood up from his bed. "I already told you everything you need to know about El Trauco, now I need to be alone, Imust call Dave and Assurancetourix and prepare myself to this mission."

"Okay, Jean, thanks for telling me" said Dawn, she lowered her head, thinking about of El Trauco, a creature that was born from the hatred between the supernatural and the human being. She was about to leave the room when...

"Oh, I forgot to tell you a detail" said Jean, looking at his comrade. "When he can't reach the woman physically, he'll leave his yellow excrement to communicate with her. Then, he sends her libinidous dreams under the façade of a handsome young man to finally come under the disguise of a bunce of grapevine, so he can expect the night to take away his victim."

Dawn looked back Jean, this time, unfazed, but a bit shocked by that detail. "Thank you"

As she walked down the hallway, Jean's door closed slowly. When she heard that, she thought this would be a good chance to make a call.

She put her left index finger into her left ear.

"Zevran, it's me, Dawn. I need your help."

* * *

><p>Next day, most of the male Author Fighters and their allies were expecting for what it would be a very macabre hunting. While Mordecai was inside the Mercury, expecting impatiently for his first travel as a pilot, the Authors were gathering with their allies.<p>

Meanwhile, in the door that went to the landing zone, DarkPaladinmon was talking with Hikari-Ino, touching her hands softly.

"Sempei-kun? Are you sure that we can't go there with you?" asked Hikari Ino worried.

"Jean's orders, Hikari." said a bit saddened DP. "If that monster that he talks about kidnaps and rapes women indiscriminately, the best thing is that you girls stay here."

As Hikari hugs hugged her lover tightly, the Author Fighters founder caresses her back.

"I'll return" whispered DP, trying to console Hikari.

Meanwhile, Dawn was hiding behind a wall of the F.A.F. Base. However, she was not coming alone.

She was being accompanied by an elf. Hehad long blonde hair, his skin was slightly light and his ears were pointy, just like his own kind. He was wearing an light armor composed of iron and cloth and on his back there were two short swords. He was Zevran, Dawn's friend and one of the founders of the Darkness Shroud, a title which himself was very proud to deserve.

"So we're going in that ship as stowaways?" asked Zevran, while gazing at Dawn. "Not bad, though Ithought we would go at First Class."

"I don't care if Jean's afraid for me and the other girls getting pregnant" responded Dawn, while looking attentively. She saw that Jean, Dave and Assurancetourix are watching the ship. "Can you do something to take away their attention on the ship?"

"Sure" replied Zevran, smiling. He grabbed a stone and aimsit at Dave, throwing it at him.

"Ouch!" groaned Dave upon being hit with the stone. "Where did that stone come from?"

"What stone?" asked Jean nonchalantly.

Dave simply shrugged his arms.

Now, Zevran at Dawn were hiding behind the barrels, expecting the best chance to enter into the Mercury.

Jean turned to the members who were coming to the mission and he shouts. "Okay, boys, ALL ABOARD!"

"Dawn, it's our chance!" whispered Zevran as he took Dawn's hand forcefully and ran fast. "HOLD ME!"

Dawn held on Zevran, asking him, "Zevran, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I'm so sure that they won't discover us until after this mission!"

Zevran and Dawn run to the lower part of the Mercury, which it was open for some reason. As they enter quickly without being noted, Assurancetourix closes the lid. It was a few seconds of total darkness, that's it, before Dawn turned on the lighst and they found themselves in a big room. It was the supply storage room of the Mercury.

The elf warrior and the wolf-girl looked at the books and the containers. They looked around the area, noticing that some of the containers had food in them.

"Well, at least for the rest of the trip, we won't die of hunger" joked Zevran, which earneda short giggle from Dawn.

Meanwhile, back at the Mercury's cockpit, Jean was sitting near Mordecai to supervise him. It was his first flight as the official pilot for Jean's team, so the Chilean wrestler wanted to make sure this trip wasn't going to be their last.

"Okay, Mordy, move this piece of junk, we're leaving!" ordered Jean while fastening his safety belts.

"LET'S GO!" said Mordecai enthusiastically as pulled the lever, turning on the motor of the ship.

All the Author Fighters and allies were on their seats and fastening their seat belts.

Jean grabbed the communicator of the vehicle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Mercury, and hope that you have fastened your safety belts, because it should be too obvious to tell you" said Jean in a black humorous tone. "Anyway, Mordy and Iwant you to say thank you for being part of this mission and hopefully this will be enough to stop a monster that is turning into a serious problem in the south of my country. As soon as we enter into Chilean airspace, I'll pass through the passengers section to go through the list, but for the moment, enjoy the voyage, thank you everyone". Jean hanged the communicator.

Among the passengers, there was Garrus Vakarian, a turian (1), who's was sitting togetherwith Hurricane's Quill, whowas also the leader and founder of the Court of Daiklaves, a group where Garrus belonged too.

"You're friend loves to give bad news like if they were good news" commented Garrus.

Quill, looked at his comrade. "Wait to see him in action"

11:50 P.M.

Chilean Airspace

Somewhere near Coquimbo.

The Mercury was already flying over Chilean territory. Everyone was asleep while the automatic pilot was activated. The noise of the motor wasn't capable of interrupting the dream of the Author Fighters.

In the passengers section, a few snored, others didn't.

Meanwhile, at the supply storage, Zevran and Dawn slept soundly against the containers. However, the wolf-girl was having a very strange dream…

The dream she was having was nothing more than the first warning, or rather, the first offer.


	4. The First Warning

_Dream Sequence_

_Dawn found herself walking through the forest. She felt that her equilibrium was about to destabilise, her feet were losing steadiness minute to minute. Bit by bit, she felt herself losing force gradually as if her animal instinct was turning off like a candle in a very windy night. Her ankles felt like they were chained to an iron ball._

_Dawn couldn't resist anymore and put her back against a tree. She had become fragile, and the night was moonless, for that she couldn't become a lycan._

_But her loneliness last for a short time, as a male figure approached to her in a few seconds. She looked at the man, and was surprised by the aspect of him. He had a very long silver hair with a very well-built body. To many people, he was like the image of Adonis._

_The man stared quietly before he embraced Dawn tightly. She felt hypnotized by her feelings, a love that flourished quickly, making her give a similar response. However, she noted something wrong upon touching the man's neck._ _It felt like a piece of rotten thump. Then, she realized that the man couldn't be human and pushed him back._

_The man, knowing that his possible lover had rejected him as her eyes glowed with a yellowish color, began to change. His flesh turned into stone and wood, united in one alone. He looked at Dawn, who tripped to the ground. The man pulled out his stone axe, about to sacrifice the girl..._

_End of Dream Sequence_

* * *

><p>Dawn quickly screamed as her upper body lurched forward. Cold sweat formed over her forehead before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Glancing to the side, she noticed it was Zevran, who was now awake from his crude slumber.<p>

"Are you OK?" He asked.

She simply nodded, rendered speechless after witnessing her vivid nightmare.

Meanwhile, in the cabin, Jean began to wake up, yawning in relaxation. The Chilean wrestler grabbed the radio.

"Amigos, I hope you're having a nice awakening, because we're going to pass list" ordered Jean. "After the meeting, you can have breakfast if you want to before we get to work. There's food in the supply storage."

Dawn and Zevran overhead what Jean had said before they glanced at each other.

"Zev, we must take a few supplies without our presence being noticed" whispered Dawn.

"As you wish, my friend" replied Zevran.

Jean passed to the section of passengers, accompanied by Mordecai. Both were about to make sure that everyone who offered voluntarily to this mission, would be present. Jean had a notepad on his hand and started to look to the allies and put their names on it.

"Veamos, JC, Phantos, Quill, DarkPaladinmon, Edge, Rook, Nukid, X, Air, Kabal, Ermac, Garrus, Louis Armstrong, Deadpool, Assurancetourix..."

While checking that everyone was there, Jean was about to do the final check in until...

"Dave...?"asked Jean, while looking around the room. Then, he growled in annoyance. "Does anyone know where the heck is Dave?"

Jean immediately saw a chest shaking before he simply opened it and found Dave inside it.

"I don't want to get paraphlegic!" cried Dave, shaking in fear.

"Sorry, sir, but at least once in a lifetime, all young men must go!" growled Jean. The Chilean wrestler continued to check the list.

"I remain, I'm here" said Jean to himself. "Well, everyone can prepare their weapons or eat. When we arrive at Chiloé, we'll land at the shore of the river"

Zevran was overhearing from the supply storage, and approached to Dawn. "Dawn, we'll be on safe land soon, get prepared!"

"Great!" said Dawn, while she grabbed a few bags of bread and sausages. "Grab a tent for two and let's hide until the ship arrives!"

"As you wish, milady" replied Zevran in a seductive tone. That caused Dawn to roll her eyes.

The Mercury was already a few minutes to land, descending through the clouds. It caught sight of the beautiful village within the forest with the well-built wooden houses, thanks to the efforts of the townsfolk. They had learned how to live along the sea, reaping the benefits and the marvelous flora and fauna that Chiloé offered.

"Sit down and buckle-up, cause where touching soil!" ordered Jean through the radio.

Finally, the ship landed at the shores of the town, though it was somewhat complicated until the end.

"Mordy, I'll give you a B+ for the landing, but you need to practice a bit more" He groaned, glancing at Mordecai.

"It's not that bad for my first flight as your pilot…" said Mordecai politely.

"Gather the authors, we're going establish our operation base" ordered Jean.

The door on the outside to the supply storage opened slowly, which gave a chance for Dawn and Zevran to run away. The elf glanced out before he glanced at the lycan. "No one is here."

"Well, then let's go!" whispered Dawn, as she ran with the sausages bag and the tent. Zevran ran with the bread bag as they both ran into the forest without much trouble.

Inside the Mercury, Jean has already gathered the participants of the mission.

"Friends, before we go down with tent and everything, I wanted to give you very important points. First, we'll install our operation base near the Mercury. We have radios and an electronic map that can help us to have a very clear idea of the ubication and the modus operandi that El Trauco uses to trap his victims." explained Jean while walking in front of the authors. "I want to also thank Dave and Assurancetourix for giving a few things that can help us for this mission."

Dave smiled happily while Assurancetourix just bowed with a grin.

"Thanks to the spells that Oswidge gave us and a few herbs and oils from Panoramix, we can avoid any attempt to get paralyzed or killed by El Trauco" added Jean while Dave showed a few scrolls. Assurancetourix was carrying a bag with the aforementioned ingredients. "However, we'll also need help from a local shaman."

"So, this is it" said Nukid quizzically. "We rescue the women, if they're still alive, we finish the Trauco and we leave?"

"Nukid, you're putting aside the important facts" groaned Jean while he scowled at his comrade, somewhat disturbed by his lack of seriousness of the situation.

"I have heard that you're a former member of the World Navy, you were trained to be an assassin, but that doesn't make you invincible against a demon. If it's true that it's short, it has an advantage of hiding in branches and tree trunks, and with just putting its sights on you, it's capable of breaking your bones or taking away your life!"

Nukid sighed in disbelief and looked down, but then he raised back his head and looked at Jean. "We'll kick his ass then! Listen, quit worrying Jean. We've handled worse before."

"I wish I had your confidence…" Jean mumbled. "Now let's establish our base."

* * *

><p>The night came down in Chiloé, the sound of the sea displayed the ocean's calm, the townsfolk were already in their houses, after many hours of work, a work that would give them the bread of each day.<p>

In a forest near these houses, Dawn and Zevran were under a tent, with a few lanterns hanging in a few sticks that were nailed on the soil. Both had prepared a bed on a bed for two people.

Zevran felt somewhat disturbed. "Dawn, can't we make a bonfire?" he complained. "These strange lights are damaging my beautiful eyes."

"We can't do that, Zevran. It's illegal" replied Dawn, while she shook her head. "Besides, we're in a forestal reserve."

"Forestal reserve?" asked Zevran. He never heard of that before.

"A forestal reserve is a place where forests are protected by the law, so no one cuts down trees or burns them" explained Dawn.

Zevran blew a raspberry. "Why all people always ruin other people's fun?"

Dawn rolled her eyes before she looked outside. Her eyes rested upon the area her friends took over, staying in a bigger tent. "Jean refused to take girls to this mission." She said, overshadowed with sorrow. "I know he doesn't want anyone else to get hurt, but the other hand, I refuse to see my friends die in this mission."

Zevran put a hand on Dawn's right shoulder, who looked to her elf friend. "Your friend doesn't want to realize, that he needs your help and mine of course, but we'll do it anyway." he commented, confidently. This made raised up Dawn's moods. "Besides, since when have we ever listened to others? Or at least, YOU listen to others?"

She chuckled. "You've got a point…"

"Time to sleep, my wolf friend." said Zevran emphatically while he opened the bed. "After you, milady."

Dawn nodded and covered herself with the sheet, while Zevran accompanied her.

Zevran caressed softly Dawn's neck, only to be replied by a brief slap on his hand. Then, the mercenary elf smiled in a malicious way. "After this mission, I got plans for us" He commented.

"What it would be?" asked Dawn.

"I could buy myself a private island and have four lovers, I'll live with two women and two men" explained Zevran, while he looked libidinously at Dawn. "And you'll be one of the ladies."

"WHAT?" screamed Dawn while her eyes opened widely.

"Yes, you'll be my favorite jewel, because a wolf-girl with a sorrowful and bleak past like you doesn't deserve to be in loneliness, someone like you must learn to love.".

Dawn blew air through her nose. "Go to sleep, Zev!" She said before turning to her other side. If Jiro heard that, Zevran would be in the ground now…or torn to shreds.

"You'll forget everything that happened and you'll enjoy a hedonist existence and through my teachings, you'll learn to spread love whenever you come to." ended Zevran, smiling.

Dawn was silent before she turned to him once more. "Zevran, i got four words for you"

"What are these words?"

"SHUT UP AND SLEEP!" ranted Dawn, before turning to the other side once more, close her eyes, and went to sleep soundly.

Zevran sighed in mock disappointed. "You have a very poor sense of humor."

* * *

><p>Near the forests, there was a truck with a antenna in the ceiling, a group of technicians and a cameraman where taking their artifacts. They have already recorded the place to make the news be heard, the journalist was already tired for covering what happened regarding El Trauco.<p>

"_We're over here_" said the journalist. "_Now we have to return to Santiago to resume our work there_".

However, what the journalist didn't know, wass that those plans were about to change. Before she could grasp what happened, her crew were suddenly killed. Her eyes widened as she gasped at the gory sight. Then, she spotted a short demon. A scream tore from her throat before she went to run. However, the creature its stone axe at her knee, making her fall.

She laid there, groaning in pain, before she looked to see the creature towering over her. Fear plastered itself across her face, and she screamed once more. The demon didn't run away; it knelt to her level and spilt his breath over her…

It was time to enter in action.


	5. The FAF vs El Trauco Part 1

A violent roar echoed throughout the two, causing a physical and psychological tremor. The people felt fear course through their veins. The Authors heard the scream, which sounded like an explosion of inhumane power.

All of them turned on the spot as Jean's eyes widened. "It's him!" He shouted. "It's El Trauco!"

"It's him!" shouted Jean. "It's El Trauco!"

"Are you sure?" asked Lion's Edge as he glanced at him. His body tensed up slightly, ready to pounce if he needed to. The question was answered when suddenly, a tree fell down brutally. Edge jumped before he frantically nodded. "Okay…I can take a hint…"

The wrestler's face turned stern before he quickly turned to the others. "Okay, we'll go into groups of three, and the remaining members should stay here to watch." His eyes flickered at Air. "Air, you will go with Kabal and Ermac." Then, he glanced at Edge, "Edge will go with Alex and Rook. I'll go with Dave and Assurancetourix."

Air nodded. "Alright then."

Jean turned his attention to Quill. "Quill, you'll go with boss and Garrus ."

"Will do." The Haslanti mercenary nodded before he pulled out his Dragon Breakers.

"And Nukid will go with X and Phantos." Jean said before he clapped his hands together. "Okay, then, stay together and don't get lost. We'll communicate through radio."

Nukid smirked slightly. "Sure thing, Jean!"

"Jean, what I should I do?" asked JC, crossing his arms and looking at his friend.

"You'll stay with Deadpool to watch." ordered Jean.

JC looked at Deadpool, distrustful, as the latter dancing and making obscene gestures. Deadpool, while he was known to be a great mercenary, didn't seem to have a fiber of respect inside him.

"…You're not serious." He deadpanned. But, in this situation, he knew that Jean was being serious.

Meanwhile, Zevran and Dawn were coming out of their tent, listening the noises of the feared demon, encouraged by the reckless love.

"We could tell him to sing in Denerim in the mornings to wake up its citizens" Zevran said sarcastically, his lips forming a small grin.

Dawn glanced at him before she shook her head. "C'mon…" She groaned slightly.

Both of ran quickly, knowing the Author Fighters were going to need their help at that very moment.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lion's Edge's Group)<strong>

Rook was walking with his keyblade in hand with Edge beside him, glancing around. The half Leonine was wary, prepared for the possibility of El Trauco's attack. Suddenly, they heard the beast bellowed fiercely.

"You heard that, Rook?" Edge whispered.

"Yeah" nodded Rook, emphatically.

He nodded before he sniffed a bit. Quickly, he covered his nose caught a horrible smell. "GAH! It smells like something rotten!"

Alex looked at his leader with a large grin on his face. "There's nothing better than working as a team!" He said hopefully. "Together, we'll stop this beast so no women will be hurt, who are the ones who give life to all people in this world-!"

"ARMSTRONG! NOT NOW!" snapped Edge. "We're hunting a dwarf who kidnaps virgin women and you make speeches in a moment like this?"

Alex just sighed as he glanced at the ground. Then, he looked up determinedly. "Right then."

Suddenly, they heard something walking toward them. Every step they heard was louder than the previous one. Then, they turned to see their enemy...

It was a short man whose face was dirtied by the mud, and he wore a cone-shaped hat made of straw. He also wore poor made clothes, and his feet were made of stump. He wielded a stone axe and his pehúeldún.

It was El Trauco.

"That's El Trauco?" asked Rook, like if he didn't feel intimidated enough. "That's the beast that Jean was warning us about?"

"Let me handle this, Edge." said Louis as he threw his military coat off, showing up his giant-sized muscles and his powerful arms.

"Wait, Alex, what if Jean said was true? What if El Trauco really can incapacitate people with just staring at them?" asked Edge as he glanced at his teammate.

He simply gave him a reassuring grin. "Don't worry, my friend, it will be short." He replied as he kept walking towards El Trauco slowly. Then, he embraced him tightly, attempting to cripple him into a bearhug.

Calmly, El Trauco looked straight into his face. All of a sudden, Alex felt his body seize, causing him to let go of the dwarf and fall on his back.

"ALEX!" yelled Edge in horror.

"That does it! You want a fight? I'll give you one!" shouted Rook as he prepared his Keyblade. A few bolts surrounded it as he stood in his fighting stance and glared at El Trauco.

Quickly, he jumped and bounced towards El Trauco, waving his Keyblade and he shouted, "THUNDER!"

A quick bolt rushed towards the demon, but he simply stood there. He groaned as he brought up his pehueldún and deflected the bolt towards Rook, who just quickly dodged it.

"Whoa! This monster is really wise!" commented Rook. Suddenly, he noticed El Trauco glaring at him, and he yelled at the pain that coursed through his body.

Shocked in fear, Lion's Edge looked at his teammates who were in the ground, out of action. Then, he glared at El Trauco with determination. "You hurt my friends, but I'll make you feel the double of pain!" he shouted.

With a roar, he turned into a full-pledged leonine, two claws came out through his knuckles, before he grabbed his spear. He roared once more at El Trauco as he lunged at him, faster than an average lion could run. The dwarf was caught off guard, and they rolled down through the hills, both giving hard punches to each other. Then, Edge kicked El Trauco, causing him to land roughly on the ground.

The half Leonine breathed heavily before he walked toward him. "Well, I do hate to admit it, to be a short-sized demon, you are strong."

El Trauco grabbed his stone axe and quickly swung at Edge's right leg before he quickly ran. He managed to dodge the blow, but he couldn't catch up with the dwarf in time.

He growled slightly. _"Terrific!"_ He thought sarcastically. Then he heard Alex and Rook make groaning noises. "Rook! Alex!" He cried out before he rushed toward them…

* * *

><p><strong>(DarkPaladinmon's Group)<strong>

"OK guys, we're ready for this, so let's stay aware!" ordered DarkPaladinmon, as he, Quill, and Garrus walked together. They felt like any marine who put their steps on forests or jungles during famous wars like Vietnam or Normandy. Every factor counted, a battle was difficult to win, especially at night.

But this is neither of these scenarios; these were the forests of Chiloé.

"Quill, look!" exclaimed Garrus, pointing to a branch of a tree. "I could use that branch as a good platform to take down El Trauco."

"Sounds great, just stay strong and keep your eyes wide open" suggested Quill.

He nodded before he climbed the tree with his M-92 Widow on his back. Then he sustained himself on the branch, aiming his sniper rifle. "Nothing that a few shots can't do."

DP glanced at him for a moment. He brought out his staff, while Quill took his Gunblade.

The Haslanti Gunslinger put his index and middle fingers on his ear, thus activating the communicator. "Jean, we're going safari on El Trauco." He said through the device.

_"Great, Quill, but beware, I received a message from Edge."_ replied cautiously Jean. _"Rook and Alex got badly injured. They're unable to move. "_

He gasped briefly, but then he prepared his Gunblade with determination. "Understood, Quill out!"

Suddenly, there was a noise through the area, causing DP to turn around. "I can see something running through the forests."

In effect, it was El Trauco, who was running fast like a gun in the middle of the cross-fire. It was the perfect chance to strike him down. With Quill and DP already ready to fight it and Garrus from a branch of a tree, it would be simple wait-and-destroy operation.

"Okay, there's no Trauco who can avoid my shoots!" said Garrus as he prepared his Widow to fire at El Trauco. His right eye didn't even blink about it.

However, the dwarf realized that someone was on the branch of a tree, he glared at it. His stare went in just a few milliseconds; Garrus didn't see it at all. Then, he screamed in agony as he felt each and every bone of his body crunch like a piece of crude meat. After that brutal attack, he fell off from the branch of the tree. Quill and DP look in shock when they saw this.

_"What?"_ The FAF leader thought in horror. _"Garrus didn't even blink and this creature just looks at him only, breaking down his bones?"_

However, DP grabbed his staff and aimed it at El Trauco. Quill grabbed his gunblade as he stared at El Trauco.

"It was a bad idea to underestimate you." mumbled Quill while preparing his weapon. "I think that a quick death is what you're asking for…"

Quill directed his Essence towards his gunblade as he looked at his possible victim, even running through the risk of death for sure. Then he swung his gunblade against El Trauco.

"GARDA'S REBUKE!" he shouted, an ice wave forming from his blade. El Trauco didn't even realize that was coming.

Quill sighed as he looked into Garrus, the latter breathing helplessly. Garrus needed a lot of help because of the broken bones; he didn't even move an inch.

"Good job, Quill." said Garrus uneasy, due to the injuries. "Now get me out of here, before I end up separately in a museum."

Quill nodded before helped him to his feet. As he led him away, DP stared at the frozen beast.

The ice layer was starting to break slowly, until El Trauco broke free from his prison. The creature roared at the top his lungs.

DP looked back at Quill. "Quill, take Garrus back to the base and tell the others to get prepared." He ordered. This would be a very hard battle, knowing that taking casualties wouldn't help anything.

DP aimed his staff, throwing huge fireballs from his staff, but El Trauco passed through them. Then, he lunged toward the Author Fighter leader…

* * *

><p>I want to apologize...<p>

1. For the delay of the fic, mainly because of the CASZ re-uploadings.

2. If i didn't not portray any of the following self-inserts properly.

But anyway, soon i'll start writing the following episode! R&R!


	6. The FAF vs El Trauco Part 2

**(Air's team)**

Kabal, Airnaruto, and Ermac walked together through the dark forest when they received an incoming call from one of the other teams. Quickly, Air took out his communicator and activated it. "Chief?!" He answered thinking— and hoping— it was DarkPaladinmon.

"No, Air, it's me, Quill!"

"…And DarkPaladinmon?"

"He's fighting against El Trauco!" said Quill. "You'll have to inform the other teams and order them to return to the HQ!"

"No way, Quill. We're already here and we won't move an inch!" responded Air bluntly. He wasn't going to accept retreat as an option, knowing that a mad dwarf was on the loose.

"Air, you must go or else-"

Air cut the communication intentionally.

"You have a lot of guts to ignore an order, don't you think?" Kabal asked with a flat look.

However, the shinobi ignored his question and began to run. Suddenly, DarkPaladinmon flew into his sight and crashed against the trunk of a tree with his back. He hit the ground, semi-unconscious. "Chief!" He cried with worry.

"You'll have to return to the Operation Base!" ordered DarkPaladinmon before he slowly pushed himself to his feet.

El Trauco approached him slowly with his stare directed to the FAF leader, ready to paralyze him. But, Kabal put himself in front of the gaze, preparing his hookswords. "Let's play hide and seek!" He said, as he gets on his fighting stance.

The demon said nothing as he kept his intense gaze, but Kabal moved swiftly and used his hookswords to trip him up. Then, he quickly turned and sucker-punched him in the face. El Trauco growled, ready to make a tantrum, before he caught him in his sight. He flashed a small smirk, and he threw his stone axe. It managed to his left ankle, causing him to hiss in pain.

As he fell to the ground, Ermac seized the opportunity to protect his teammate. "Your soul is OURS!" He shouted while a green aura was glowing around Trauco's body. However, the creature punched him, forcing him to break down the spell.

Then, El Trauco prepared its sight on the water ninja. Its yellowish eyes glow stronger, but then his opponents disappeared from his sight…

Kabal took his comrades and barely escaped. However, his wound hindered him from running fast.

It didn't seem to be good for Air and his team.

**(Nukid's team)**

"SHIGUN... MACHINGAN!" Nukid shouted. He stabbed his fingers on El Trauco, who resisted his attack while spinning its Pehueldún with its left hand. Then, Nukid stabbed it faster than before. "You won't kidnap girls and take them for your pleasure anymore!" He roared in determination.

"NIGHT SILENCER!" shouted X Prodigy as he lunged against El Trauco, which pushed it while the creature still stood on its feet.

Phantos appeared in a quick way behind the creature, before stabbing the creature with his gunblade. El Trauco used it's Pehueldún to defend himself from this attack and the other Authors. All seemed to be in favor of the FAF. But the demon forcefully pushed Nukid, X and Phantos upon absorbing all their simultaneous attacks. The Authors fell down to the ground brutally.

"This doesn't seem good at all…" Phantos mumbled. "But, we'll have to obey DP, or we will die, and Jean won't afford a loss…"

**(Jean's team)**

Jean dragged Dave by his feet as they hurried. The barbarian was whimpering like a child, not ready to fight the creature. Assurancetourix walked in confidence while holding his harp, expecting to calm down the beast with a song.

"Jean, I don't want to die!" whimpered Dave. "I'm too young!"

"Sorry, Dave, but the lives of those women depends entirely on us!" Jean retorted as he kept dragging him. Assurancetourix was humming a song. Jean glared at Assurancetourix in dissaproval.

"Ah, come on!" snapped Assurancetourix. "I only want him to sing him a lullaby!"

"Are you CRAZY?!" ranted Jean angrily. He was annoyed by the lack of sense of his bard friend. "Man, you don't stop an insane beast by singing a lullaby!"

Assurancetourix groaned to himself, crossing his arms.

Jean activated his communication device, awaiting DP's orders."Chief, we're ready to fight El Trauco."

"Negative, we must return to the base!" ordered DP, somewhat tired for the battle. "The other members are retreating and two of us are injured!"

"But-"

"We must return!"

"DAMN!" groaned Jean, closing his fist in frustration.

Suddenly, a tree fell down in front of them. It was El Trauco, who roared while walking slowly towards the Chilean wrestler and his team.

"BABJABBERS!" shouted Dave in despair. "Let's go!"

"I'll listen to you, for this time!" responded Jean. Then, he turned to Assurancetourix, who was still there. "ASSURANCETOURIX, WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?!"

Assurancetourix started playing his harp, while singing joyfully, somewhat off-key. This only made the Trauco angrier as it stared at Assurancetourix and left him paralyzed. Jean kicked from a dirt pit towards the eyes of El Trauco to blind it for a few seconds as he took Assurancetourix. "Dave, carry Assurancetourix, we'll return to the base!" He ordered.

El Trauco, angry because of the presence of the ones who faced him, unleashed his rage by putting down trees in an insane fashion, like if he was a kid whose candy were stolen.

Meanwhile, Zevran and Dawn were running through the forests. They needed to stay near to know what they're about to face. "Dawn, what's going on?" asked Zevran. "You know why your friends are running away?"

"I don't know! If I had to guess, they had to change strategy." She replied, glancing back at him.

"What a way to test the ground" He mocked. That earned him another glare from Dawn.

Finally, they found the beast. It was breaking down trees as a gesture of hatred, screaming loudly. To that, the lycantrope walked slowly towards the creature and then she kneeled. El Trauco stopped screaming and put his sight on her, who was making an effort for not showing fear or rejection.

"Dawn?!" asked Zevran in surprise. "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!"

Dawn closed her eyes and didn't move even a moment. This motivated El Trauco to get near her and try to make her fall in love with only a blow of its breath. Zevran looked in suspense as his friend was about become another victim of El Trauco…

However, the clouds slowly dissolved as the full moon would touch Dawn's skin. Her skin was turning hairy and brown like the rest of her hair. Her metamorphose was occurring, her clothes were being slashed and her animal instinct was taking over her mind. Not even El Trauco was able to understand who was dealing with.

It was only about to face a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

><p>Okay, now, i apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Now, the next chapter will involve the battle between El Trauco and Dawn.<p>

But for now, i'll take a 2 week break from fiction, because i have a few good things happening this weekend to me.

In the mean time, R&R!


End file.
